


Teaching her a lesson

by Emma_Swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: But Emma tops instead, F/F, Humor, Magic Cock, Magic Lessons, Regina thinks she's going to top, Smut, Top Emma Swan, Use of 'daddy' as a dominance thing, conversations about sex, magical mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Swan/pseuds/Emma_Swan
Summary: After a magic lesson gone wrong, Regina tries to teach Emma a different kind of lesson — but Emma teaches her instead.





	Teaching her a lesson

Regina woke up in the middle of the night with a pounding pain in her temple that was an unpleasant reminder of Emma’s good aim. 

 

Her whole body ached, but she couldn’t tell whether it was because of the bump on her head or due to the restless dreams she’d been having.

 

She drew her arms protectively around her middle as if trying to hold herself intact, then threw off her blanket and swung her legs off the bed.

 

Emma blinked rapidly as she opened her eyes, clearly confused by the abrupt shift in the mattress and the pair of feet that were now on her bedroll. “Hey,” she grunted. “You okay? It’s like 4 in the morning.”

 

“Miss Swan?” Regina huffed out, her voice hitting an incredulous high note and then a more ominous, low one. “What are you doing in my bedroom at this hour of the night?”

 

“Uh.” Emma tried to summon up the energy to speak, but she was lying face down against her pillow and only succeeded in sounding muffled and sleepy. “You hit your head pretty hard during our magic lesson, and we all thought you needed the company. It’s my turn to keep watch.”

 

“Well, you were doing a fine job of watching the backs of your eyelids. I appreciate your concern, but I don’t need a babysitter.”

 

Regina grabbed for her robe and secured the satin garment around her waist as she rose from the bed.

 

“What do you need, then?” Emma wiped a trace of drool off her face. She groggily pushed herself upright, ignoring the protest of stiff limbs and aching joints. “How can I help?”

 

“Got any aspirin?”

 

As Regina sat down on the edge of her bed again, Emma snatched up the aspirin that Snow left on the night table earlier in the evening. She popped open the lid on a bottle of water and offered it to Regina.

 

Emma half expected that Regina would kick her out of the bedroom and insist that no further help was needed, but what actually happened took her by surprise.

 

Regina slipped back under her covers, and Emma hovered awkwardly at the side of the bed until Regina reached out and grabbed for her in the darkness. “Well?” she demanded in her richest alto. “Lie down. You’ll get a backache if you sleep on the floor. I have no problem sharing my bed with you, as long as you don’t drool on my extra pillow.”

 

Emma gawked at Regina in the darkness, but after a moment, slid between the sheets and let out a grateful, relaxed sigh. “Thanks.” Being close to Regina should have made her antsy, but she managed to settle in and shut one eye.

 

“Since you’re awake, why not continue your studies?” Regina abruptly proposed. “You were making such progress earlier.”

 

“At four in the morning?” Emma arched an eyebrow at Regina and then rolled onto her side; she obviously couldn’t understand why Regina would want to continue with the sparring lesson that had already resulted in so much mutually inflicted pain. “Wait, are you planning to kick my ass while I’m half asleep because I accidentally flung you into a tree earlier?”

 

“You were practicing,” Regina reminded her. “It was no accident, nor did I expect to get through that lesson unscathed. You’re still an amateur with very little control over your gifts. Maybe you’d improve if you spent less time performing parlor tricks – conjuring up cocoa, snack foods, and magazines that feature scantily clad women….”

 

Emma’s cheeks burned hotly and she stuttered out a protest. “I have no idea what you’re even talking about –”

 

“A few weeks ago, when you went running after Elsa and I was comforting Henry, I found a naughty magazine in your sock drawer,” Regina smirked. “As Rumple has taught you in the past, a person’s magic can be traced.”

 

The impulse to blame Henry died in Emma’s throat when Regina mentioned the magical signature. “I wanted Cosmo. My magic just picked up the wrong magazine from the newsstand,” she lied, and hoped to hell it was convincing.

 

“I sincerely doubt you’ve ever read Cosmo or any trendy magazine,” Regina snorted, finding it all too easy to attack Emma’s taste in fashion. “You shop at yard sales, and lately it seems you’ve been borrowing clothing from both your mother and your father’s closet.” 

 

“You’re just jealous that I’m free to wear what I want, and you’re stuck with sensible pant-suits, because if you wear leather, half the town will immediately think you’ve gone to the dark side.” Emma spat out then scowled at Regina in the darkness. “What were you even doing in my sock drawer?”

 

“I was borrowing a pair of socks,” Regina admitted, refusing to rise to Emma’s bait. All she did was push out her bottom lip to sulk. “My feet were cold.”

 

“Oh sure, tell me you found a magazine, but don’t tell me you borrow my clothes when you’re around.” Emma muttered into her pillow, then sighed heavily. “I hope you washed them.”

 

“Says the woman who stole one of my most expensive silk shirts from my closet and returned it with a stain,” Regina haughtily retorted, sitting upright in bed and preparing for a confrontation. She stuck her chin out indignantly and flipped on the light without warning Emma first.

 

Emma hissed as the bright light assaulted her vision and she slapped a hand over her face as she struggled to sit up. “Hey, Henry stole that shirt, and it’s not like it was ruined. You’ve worn it since then and there’s no mark.” She huffed defensively. “Can’t you insult me more tomorrow? I’m too tired for this.”

 

“I can see why you’re so tired,” Regina sniffed, and kicked at the mess that covered her bedroom floor: an empty bag of Cheetos sat beside Emma’s Nintendo switch, which was still turned on. “At least you’ll become a level 50 wizard in one reality.” 

 

“Hey!” came the indignant response from Emma, who promptly raised herself up to add “I’m getting better.” 

 

Emma grunted huffily and squinted at Regina in the brightness of the room. “Besides, what was I supposed to do, just lie there and listen to you breathe all night? That wouldn’t have been weird at all.”

 

Regina flicked her eyes over the debris from Emma’s sleepover and loosely crossed her arms. “You have a point,” she conceded. “And I suppose I should be grateful that your late night cravings were for fattening, cheese-flavored snack foods instead of naked centerfolds.”

 

“It wasn’t—!” 

 

Emma trailed off with a flustered sigh and glowered at Regina as her cheeks burned. Fine, if Regina wasn’t going to let it go, Emma could at least rob her of the satisfaction of embarrassing her further. “Alright, so the magazine is mine. So what? You never looked at someone before and enjoyed it?”

 

Regina gaped at Emma in uncertainty and dropped her hands at her sides. She hadn’t expected Emma to openly admit to her interest in women, let alone to admit to her interest in seeing them naked. 

 

At loss for what to do, Regina sank back down on the bed and dimmed the light. “I have,” she softly replied. “But pictures in magazines or on the internet don’t keep me warm at night.” She glanced towards the door, which was closed, and then at the red numbers on her alarm clock. “Wouldn’t you prefer to look at someone who’s right there in front of you?” 

 

The sudden burst of honesty from Regina, combined with her question, threw Emma for a second. She recovered with a clearing of throat while her eyes sought out the ceiling. “Well yeah, but it’s not going to happen. Nothing wrong with using my imagination, though, with a little visual aid.” 

 

Slight paranoia began to creep over Emma and she shot a glance towards Regina. Had she flicked through the magazine? Had she actually seen the centerfold? And how, in a lot of ways, the olive skinned brunette had resembled her, or how Emma’s magic had changed the picture just so?

 

Regina self-consciously swept her hair behind one ear and studied Emma. “You do have a powerful imagination,” she whispered. “I sensed all of your magic, Emma. I know exactly what you were doing with that magazine.”

 

Regina shifted up from the bed again, but this time she eased the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders. Her eyes locked with Emma’s as the fabric fell around her, pooling at her feet. With a sensual roll of her hips, she pushed her fingers into her lace panties and lowered them for Emma. “This is what you wanted to see so badly, isn’t it?” 

 

Emma’s lips formed a tight, white line as panic gripped her. Shit shit fuck. Of course Regina knew, she’d been the one to teach her about magical signatures. It hadn’t taken much effort to alter the image to one she had wanted to see. To one she knew she had no right seeing.

 

“Regina…” Emma began, but whatever she intended to say stuck in her throat as Regina finished undressing right there in front of her. A familiar tingle shot through her and she grimaced at the sudden throb of her core. “Why are you doing this?” She almost whined, despite the way her eyes kept finding Regina every few seconds.

 

Regina returned to her spot on the bed and opened her knees to give Emma an unhindered view of her body. “Consider it punishment,” she calmly stated. “It took me a while to figure out how to properly punish you. You can look, but not touch. And since you used your magic to alter pictures, to put my face on the bodies of those women, it’s only fair that you show yourself to me. Take your pants off.” She ran her hand over across her own thigh, and then stroked the triangle of bare skin that attracted Emma’s attention. “Tell me everything you imagined doing to me.” 

 

“Are you serious?” Emma asked in disbelief, her gaze falling between Regina’s legs as she spoke. Heat washed over Emma and her pulse began to race. A split second of hesitation was all she gave and then her hands were on the blankets, throwing them off to work her pants down. Emma kicked them to the floor then settled her hands over her lap as she watched Regina’s fingers tease over herself. _Fuck, if the sight wasn’t to die for and nearly did kill her._

 

“I uh…” Emma swallowed thickly, lost between lust and shame as she confessed, “Imagined spreading your legs and looking at you, the way you’d feel beneath my hands as I gripped your hips, how warm and wet you’d be as I thrust into you.” Emma paused, wet her lips, and met Regina’s curious and demanding gaze. “I imagined being deep inside of you.”

 

Regina slid her slender forefinger into her pussy, and lifted her pelvis from the mattress to give Emma a clear glimpse at what she was missing. Her lower lips were already glistening and slick with arousal. She parted them easily to show Emma her delicate, pink sex and that most private place deep inside of her where Emma confessed she wanted to be. “In your dirtiest thoughts, this was yours, wasn’t it?” she husked, although she could tell by Emma’s hungry look how badly the woman wanted it. “You’re not going to get it, Emma. Everyone gives you special treatment because you’re the savior. But I’m not going to do that. Touch yourself, and stop pretending to glance away. Keep your eyes on me.”

 

Regina bit back an erotic moan as she drove her finger further into her sex, which was reddening from the attentions. “Do as I say,” she snapped. “Tell me more about how you wanted to fuck me. What sordid little fantasies entered your mind?”

 

Emma opened her mouth, but only a baffled noise came out as she watched Regina intently. Slack jawed and turned on, Emma fumbled to take her boy shorts off. Her fingers slid through sparse gold curls as she considered her options: be honest and confess to everything, or lie and risk Regina calling her on it. 

 

“My mouth,” Emma admitted, even though it made her pink behind the ears. “I wanted to use my mouth on you.” _And my fingers, the showerhead, toys that I could slide into you. I thought about having you in every way imaginable. What didn’t I think about?_

 

“That’s not all. Is it?” Regina asked, clearly dissatisfied with Emma’s incomplete answer. She forced a second finger into her own pussy before she even seemed ready for it, and Emma’s eyes widened as she made another strangled sound. 

 

“Go slower,” Emma dared to request out loud, then flinched in reflex as she realized she had spoken out of turn. “I thought about taking my time with you.”

 

Regina narrowed her eyes at that, as if that was the last fantasy she expected Emma to dream up, given the circumstances. 

 

“I’d relax you with my tongue, and then coax you open with my fingers until you could take more,” Emma bravely continued, and flicked her clit faster at the idea of stretching Regina’s pussy. Her legs quivered as she found the perfect pattern that she used to arouse herself. “You like to be in control of every situation, but in my fantasies, I’m always guiding your pleasure. I’m in charge.”

 

“Are these fantasies or delusions? I would never let you have your way with me.” Regina sniffed in amusement, and yet she withdrew her second finger and concentrated on filling herself up with only one. Her hips rolled up from the mattress and her rich groan left Emma feeling bolder. 

 

“Good girl, Regina,” Emma softly praised her, all while stroking her own clit in excitement. “You like being good for me, don’t you? You’re doing just what I wanted.”

 

Regina gave her a look that might have been scathing, if not for all of the heat between them. Her breasts rose and fell as she breathed heavier while pumping into her pussy. The sight of her hole clenching around the lone finger drew Emma’s total attention.

 

“You think I like being called girl in bed?” Regina laughed, but her body reacted to the language Emma introduced. “Next thing I know you’ll be calling me something ridiculous. Like princess, or maybe something even more condescending—"

 

“Maybe,” Emma concluded, nostrils flaring as she drank in the wet aroma of Regina. “I bet you’d like it if I called you other names. But I could be making assumptions and overstepping—”

 

“What do _you_ like to be called?” Regina replied, cutting off Emma’s speech with a question of her own. 

 

Emma blushed again, a deeper red that spread from ear to ear and across the bridge of her nose. “It’s a dominance thing,” she quietly explained. “That’s as far as it goes. It’s not… weird. It’s not like that. But you’re going to judge me for it—”

 

“Am I?” Regina sang curiously, and pulled her finger away from her core. “You’re going to tell me what it is, or I’ll stop what I’m doing entirely. Then we can both go back to sleep and forget this ever happened.”

 

Emma swallowed thickly as she decided any embarrassment she suffered would be worth it. “I’ve never asked a woman to call me this, just so we’re clear,” she said by way of prefacing her confession. “But I did think about you, and what I’d like to hear you moan in my ear.” She waited a beat for the color in her face to subside. “You’d call me Daddy.” 

 

Regina wore a mocking smile that spread across her lips, but when she spoke, it wasn’t to shame Emma. “You’d have to do an incredible job of fucking me before I’d call you that,” she insisted. 

 

Emma straightened up where she sat, and then moved in for a better view of Regina’s pussy. Regina’s smooth outer lips were a shade darker where they met, redder than they would normally be, but Emma wanted them even redder yet. 

 

A sudden and intoxicating mental image entered her mind and Emma shook her head. 

 

“What is it, Emma?” Regina asked curiously, noticing immediately how Emma froze up with anxiety. “Is something wrong?” Her genuine concern reminded Emma of just how far they had come as enemies, reluctant friends, and now that they shared all of these secrets in the bedroom, as so much more than friends. 

 

“When I think about you, it’s not just lust that drives me. But I’m definitely feeling lustful tonight. If I’m in a certain mood, my ideas can be... well, kinda filthy.” Emma nervously shifted in the bed and sprawled out next to Regina. They could touch if either of them moved and yet they each respected each other’s personal space. 

 

Regina’s fingers still played over her slippery pussy lips. She softened at some of the implications behind Emma’s statement, at the unspoken care between them that was stronger than mere physical attraction. “Lust is a powerful force, Emma,” she admitted. “In the interest of being honest with you, my thoughts aren’t exactly chaste, either. You think I don’t have certain tastes that others might consider perverse?”

 

Emma frowned and scrunched her nose thoughtfully. “Will you share them with me?” she asked. 

 

“Maybe,” Regina considered. “But first you have to do me a favor. You’ve been dealing with a lot lately and it’s been a distraction from your training. Why don’t you channel your emotions into magic and see what happens? You never do that during our lessons. You never completely engage.”

 

“You want me to do this right now, while you’re touching yourself?” Emma asked a bit disbelievingly, then shut her eyes to attempt Regina’s suggestion. 

 

_Only Regina would want her to continue studying while they were engaging in foreplay._

 

To Emma’s complete shock, magic flowed freely through her and a total transformation seized her body. She half expected this, because it had happened once before when she was daydreaming about Regina, but it still freaked her out that there would be no way of hiding this magic—not when it involved very obvious physical alterations. 

 

Emma’s body changed -- a long and girthy cock growing between her legs. Regina stared on in perplexed silence at the well-hung heft of it. 

 

“That is… a big surprise,” Regina softly intoned. “I mean — I wasn’t expecting that.” She schooled her features after the initial shock wore off. Her tongue licked at her lower lip as her pupils dilated with intrigue. “What emotions inspired this, if you don’t mind me asking? Is it… - do you want to use it?”

 

“No, I just thought it would be a great accessory,” Emma sarcastically remarked, then rolled her eyes as she tried to give an explanation of her anatomy. “You’ve been trying to teach me how to transfigure my hair. One night while I was practicing magic on my own, I did this instead. It might have been an accident, but it somehow felt natural. Growing up, I was always considered a tomboy. I think I’ve always seen myself as both – I’m a woman, but there’s another part of me, too. I have a masculine side.”

 

“And now with magic, you can explore it in a new way,” Regina concluded without judgment or a word of snark. She pursed her lips as she stared directly at Emma’s cock. “Did you happen to conjure this when you were fantasizing about me?”

 

Emma confidently closed her fist around her cock to give it a stroke. “Yeah,” she readily admitted. “I wanted to feel you sit on it. Then I considered taking you on your back, with your legs up in the air, and how good you’d look in that position. It might have been wrong, but I thought of it as another lesson, only this time I’d get to teach you.”

 

“What would you teach me?” Regina asked thickly, with a touch of both desire and disdain in her voice. 

 

“How to take orders from someone else,” Emma confided, all too eager to see just how Regina would respond to her total honesty. “You’re pretty good at telling everyone what to do. But behind closed doors, it would be my turn to discipline you, and your turn to practice obedience. If you wanted that.”

 

Regina drew in a slow breath that expanded her chest. She stopped pleasuring herself and instead opened her legs for Emma. “I want it,” she admitted. 

 

Emma’s mouth dropped open but she covered her surprise by suavely lowering herself between Regina’s thighs. She pressed her face into the warmth of Regina’s arousal. 

 

As Emma’s eyelashes fluttered weightily with lust, her fingers parted Regina’s lower lips. Her tongue flicked over Regina’s clit with starved eagerness and a moan of satisfaction. 

 

Regina’s hand slid into her blonde curls, gently pushing them back as Emma leaned over her. 

 

The languid roll of Emma’s tongue built the tension in Regina’s belly. The bands of muscle in her abdomen tightened with every fast but precise motion. 

 

Emma lapped greedily at Regina’s sensitive and swollen clit. “You have such a beautiful body,” she said softly in admiration. “It’s going to feel so good when I’m deep inside of you, Regina. From the way you were using your fingers before, it’s pretty clear you need me to fuck you hard.”

 

Regina’s sighing exhalations became more ragged as she tried to resist orgasming in Emma’s filthy mouth. “I thought you envisioned going slow?” she weakly replied. “Or was that story all part of your ploy to stop me from punishing you?”

 

“I almost forgot that you were going to do that,” Emma mumbled, all too occupied with licking Regina’s pussy. She wrapped her lips firmly around Regina’s clit to suck. “Getting to see you naked really made me regret my actions,” she sarcastically joked. “Are you ready for more?” 

 

Emma drew back and guided the broad head of her cock to rest against Regina’s opening. A little familiar tingle of magic left her with a tube of lubricant and condom in her hand, and she ripped open the foil packet to cover her huge erection. She spread lubricant from the base down to her tip, then sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m a little worried this will hurt,” she admitted. “I might be too much for you to handle. Why don’t you sit in my lap and we’ll see what you can take?” 

 

Regina chuckled, but as soon as she felt the girth of Emma’s penis between her legs, she seemed to have a few misgivings. “I don’t suppose you have any control over your size?” She quietly asked. 

 

Emma used the lubricant for a smooth glide as she rubbed Regina’s pussy against her rock hard length. She pushed through Regina’s pussy lips without entering her. “I don’t, but I promise it will feel amazing,” Emma insisted. “I’ll be gentle with you at first, but then I’m going to be a little rougher because I think we’ll both like it that way.” It thrilled her when a shiver of excitement went up Regina’s spine. 

 

“Yes, I would like that,” Regina intoned. Her intense eyes flew down towards Emma’s cock meaningfully. “I already know I’m going to be sore tomorrow. It better be worth it.”

 

Emma took her off guard with a kiss that went from soft to deep and intense in an instant. Regina’s bottom lip quivered and she opened it for Emma’s tongue, which pushed inside with force and possessiveness. It was the first time they ever kissed and Regina gasped at the power and tenderness behind it.

 

With Emma’s hands gripping her waist and urging her on, Regina rocked her hips. It lasted only so long before Emma moved them both.

 

Emma positioned her cock above Regina’s pussy and pushed the tip into her warm resistance. “Fuck,” Emma grunted. “Maybe I should use my fingers for a little while.”

 

“Don’t you dare,” Regina ordered, and craned her neck to watch as Emma’s rigid shaft spread her pussy lips. “I’m ready for you now. Just go slow.”

 

To appease Regina and relieve some of the tension that formed in her groin, Emma guided the tip inside. 

 

Emma penetrated Regina just enough, giving her no more than an inch. The broad head must have been much thicker than Regina expected, because she groaned and scraped her nails over Emma’s thighs. 

 

“So good,” Emma breathed out, unable to stop herself from praising Regina’s desire to take cock for her. “Feels so good opening your tight pussy this way.”

 

Withdrawing, Emma glanced down to watch the way the head of her cock popped free from Regina’s small cunt. She fed her length back into the gaping space it had created. “If I didn’t know better, I would think this was your first time,” Emma quietly admitted. 

 

Regina brought her hand down to stretch her pussy lips open. “I could say the same about you,” she scoffed. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

 

Emma reacted to the criticism instantly and straightened up her shoulders at the challenge. 

 

The compulsion to remove the condom nagged at her until Emma deftly unrolled it. Regina watched her discard the thin sheath without comment. 

 

“I was going slow like you asked,” Emma explained. It took all of her self-restraint to sink just the thick head of her cock back into Regina’s pussy. “How’s that?” she husked. 

 

Natural lubricant spilled from the tip and Emma pushed the stickiness deeper into Regina’s pussy. 

 

Regina kept her legs far apart, spreading her pelvis as much as possible to accommodate Emma. “You feel so good,” she moaned. “Emma.”

 

Emma positioned her hips to thrust in firmly as they both panted together. 

 

As Regina relaxed, Emma slid in deeper and let her get accustomed to being fully stretched. 

 

“Your pussy knows what it needs, Regina,” Emma quietly advised. “Let me give it to you.” 

 

Emma’s cock drove in so deep she could see the bulge of her penis in Regina’s taut abdomen. 

 

“Just like that,” Emma muttered, without filter or any hesitation and Regina whimpered deliciously in her ear. She gave herself over to fulfilling her lustful desires and gazed down at Regina with half-lidded eyes. “I’ve needed you for a long time. You’ve needed me, too. Call me Daddy now, Regina. Ask Daddy to fuck you.”

 

Being stuffed full of Emma’s cock already felt absolutely forbidden, but uttering 'Daddy' aloud would be positively shameful under the circumstances. Regina’s lip tightened stubbornly at the idea of it, but Emma stilled and waited. 

 

“Please, Daddy, fuck me,” Regina pleaded, overcome by too many hormones and feelings, and the desire to share this validating experience with Emma. “Fuck me,” she repeated. 

 

Emma stroked the side of Regina’s face and then rolled her hips to quicken her thrusts. The messy, slapping noises of their body punctuated Regina’s moans for more, and Emma hammered into her until they heard a sudden creak of the floorboards down the hall. 

 

“Regina? Emma?” Snow called out and stepped in their direction with clear intent to disrupt them.

 

“Emma, have I taught you how to turn someone into a toad yet?” Regina grunted, altogether unwilling to separate from their wonderful entanglement. She flung her hand out towards the door to keep it from opening with magic, and Emma continued to thrust. 

 

“Not… not yet,” Emma panted thickly, lowering herself on her elbows to get closer to Regina. She appeared unnerved by the shouts from the other side of the door, but never slowed, not until Regina trembled in orgasm beneath her. 

 

Regina’s pussy spasmed, hard and wet around Emma and they both groaned from the release, their bodies locked in a sweaty embrace. Emma spilled warm desire into Regina, her body reverting back to its original state while they moved together. 

 

“What the hell is going on in there?” Snow cried out and they heard David’s heavy footfalls, followed by Henry’s faster and lighter ones. 

 

“Magic lessons,” Emma grunted to them all, breathing heavily through her nostrils as her face turned bright red. She lowered her voice, pressing a kiss against Regina’s ear. “Just… a _different kind of magic._ ”


End file.
